


“Now? Now you listen to me?”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira lets some friends inside the cottage during a storm but after it passes, he has a little trouble getting them back out.





	“Now? Now you listen to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for this one so it's a little weird lol.

“I was being nice.” Xhaira pinched the bridge of his nose. “I felt bad and was being nice and this is the thanks I get?” He glared up at the space over the food storage pantry. “Please, get down from there.”

Three sets of feline eyes stared in silence. None of the cats moved from their perch. 

Sighing, Xhaira crouched to pick up the baskets that had been so rudely launched from their previous place, glad that the victims of the cat invasion weren’t fragile. Placing them all on the counter, he turned again to the interlopers.

When the storm began, Xhaira had been settling in for a nap, Aurion gone to the village for a Council meeting. But when he heard the mewling over the increasing winds he got back up to save the cats from getting soaked. Aurion occasionally let the stray cats in during bad weather, but they also listened to and respected the older miqo’te. Xhaira however…

Sighing again, he continued to try and coax the cats down from the cubby. He could climb up there and grab them, but they’d likely try to flee the moment he got close. Not wanting to risk getting attacked or one of them getting hurt in the frenzy, he opted for a more passive approach. 

“Please. You know you’re not supposed to be up there.” He wanted to get the cats back out before Aurion got home. 

One of them mewled, standing up. And then it lay back down, turning its back to Xhaira. “Oh, come on!” Frustrated, Xhaira had had enough. “Fine! I’m coming up then.” He jumped onto the counter directly next to the pantry, his movement startling all three felines. 

Standing up straight, Xhaira prepared to reach up to the cubby. In a flurry of movement, two of the cats leapt from their lounging spot, using Xhaira's shoulder as a launching point before running havoc through the kitchen. Xhaira managed to catch himself as the chaos nearly knocked him off of his feet. Back on the floor, he stared wide-eyed at the cats.

“No! Stop running! You’ll break something.” He moved just as quickly as the runaway felines, trying to keep the destruction to a minimum. Despite his efforts, the sound of pottery being knocked over filled the air. The baskets fell victim to the cats again, scattering across the kitchen floor. The cats continued to zip through the kitchen, narrowly avoiding Xhaira’s quick hands, but at the sound of the front door opening, they both shot into the living area and out the door. “What in the world…Xhaira? What’s going on?” Xhaira could hear his mate begin to make his way towards the kitchen.

Xhaira looked around the kitchen, flinching at the mess left behind. Glancing up at the cubby, he noticed the last cat, the same one who’d turned its back on him, stared back in silence. 

“Well? Would you please come down?” Xhaira asked, looking defeated. 

The cat mewled and stood, casually making its way down to the floor. 

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Xhaira couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks buddy.”

The cat mewled again before trotting to Aurion, who was now standing in the entranceway to the kitchen. Rubbing its face against Aurion’s leg, the cat continued towards the open front door and left.

“Xhaira” Aurion started, looking at the mess. “What happened?”

Xhaira shook his head. “Just a...cat-tastrophy?” Aurion didn’t look amused by the pun. “Sorry. I let them in during the storm but…” Xhaira trailed off and looked down at the broken pieces of pottery.

Ears flicking, Aurion stepped towards his mate, pulling him into a hug. “It’s alright Sugar. Happened to me the first time too.” He grinned. “Go close the door for me. I’ll grab a broom. While we clean up, I’ll tell you about the time those cats broke every pot in this house…”


End file.
